Le Pot de Fleur
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Sif est une déesse et Guerrière accomplie d'Asgard, Thor est Dieu du Tonnerre et Prince du Royaume et Jane est juste une Midgardienne qui passa par là. Et parfois, on peut se demander qui l'a invitée. [POV Sif]


Bien le bonjour ! Alors voilà, j'ai vu** Thor 2** hier - ENFIN - et j'ai eu besoin d'écrire cet OS. Parce que... parce que j'aime bien Sif, et que d'autres personnages me gonflent, et que voilà. Et puis je commence vraiment à aimer écrire des petits trucs sur le fandom Avengers etc. et c'était l'occasion. Enfin bref, vous verrez par vous même. Je ne lis pas vraiment de comics mais je me suis renseignée pour pouvoir avoir le minimum d'informations à écrire dans cet OS, je me base donc plus sur le film que les comics. Même si j'en prends un peu.

/!\ Attention, risque de spoiles /!\

Ne me boudez pas une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis *yeux du chat potté*

Une très bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

><p><strong>Le Pot de Fleur<strong>

* * *

><p>On disait d'elle qu'elle était une déesse magnifique et resplendissante.<p>

Qu'elle était la guerrière la plus douée qu'Asgard n'aie jamais connu en ces temps.

Déjà, à l'adolescence elle avait su se faire remarquer par ses talents. Mais rien n'aurait pu plus la motiver que la présence de Thor. C'était un peu grâce à lui si elle s'était donné autant de mal. On peut être doué mais n'en rien faire et ne pas mettre en valeur son talent. Et Thor lui avait donné l'ambition de le mettre en valeur.

Après tout, il était bien l'Héritier d'Odin, Prince d'Asgard. Elle n'était pas naïve, si elle voulait pouvoir jouir de leur amitié elle devait être à la hauteur. Même si cela ne s'était pas révélé être si compliqué que ça.

Alors ils avaient grandi ensemble, Thor, Loki et elle. Et c'est ainsi que, au fur et à mesure du temps, s'étant plutôt bien rapprochés, Thor et elle.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils mirent enfin le doigt sur ce lien qui les assemblait et les reliait : l'amour. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas déjà rose à l'époque, il y avait forcément des hauts et des bas, évidemment – si l'on compte par exemple la stupide jalousie de Loki qui lui avait valu la couleur de ses cheveux, même si au contraire Thor avait semblé la trouver bien plus belle encore.

L'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre paraissait indestructible, et leur fougueuse adolescence renforçait ce sentiment. Thor et Sif se partageaient tout, se confessaient tout, se livraient à eux-même et combattaient toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive. Sif se battait fièrement à ses côtés, et rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Thor veillait sur elle et elle veillait sur Thor.

Il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était et cela était réciproque. Leurs esprits fusionnaient et s'assemblaient dans une romance d'éternelle jeunesse. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, tout était parfait.

Jusqu'au jour où Thor fit une grosse gourde. Grosse gourde un peu encouragée par Loki, quand même. Mais Thor plongea quand même droit dans le panneau. Et ce panneau avait décrété que leur destin ne serait plus jamais le même.

Elle appréciait de moins en moins Loki. Elle lui en voulait encore un peu pour sa chevelure, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Sa jalousie permanente qu'il avait sur la position de son frère, ses yeux trahissaient son envie et sa colère. Mais d'un autre côté, Loki n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Il avait également été son compagnon de jeu, petits. Sif ne pouvait pas oublier leur jeunesse. Et puis il était le frère de Thor. Alors elle se forçait à le respecter, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Mais ce jour-là, peut-être qu'elle en voulu un peu beaucoup à Loki, oui. Mais aussi à Thor. Si elle comprenait son petit-ami dieu, elle n'abondait pas forcément dans son sens. Et sa soif de guerre ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Toutefois, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait.

Elle savait que beaucoup de femmes tournaient autour de Thor et qu'elle avait eu la chance d'avoir pu atteindre son cœur elle, et elle seule. Oui, Sif était la meilleure guerrière Asgardienne, mais d'autres pouvaient se révéler extrêmement douées. D'autres telles que Brunhilde, la Valkyrie. Qui, elle, avait conservé sa belle chevelure blonde. Mais même elle ne fut pas capable de briser leur couple. Elle était consciente de sa chance et elle la chérissait.

Certes au fil des siècles ils avaient été amenés à se séparer durant quelques temps mais ils avaient toujours fini par se retrouver l'un l'autre.

Mais le jour où Thor dépassa les bornes et fût exilé sur Midgard par Odin, tout changea du tout au tout.

Si Sif était une jeune déesse et guerrière d'Asgard, et elle avait quand même beaucoup vécu. Dans sa vie, elle avait rencontré, pardonné, aimé, guerroyé, combattu, dansé, chanté, créé, tué, changé.

Et très rarement, elle avait détesté.

Mais elle.

Elle, elle la haïssait.

Elle la haïssait tellement.

Elle la haïssait de tout son être, et bien plus encore.

Et pourtant il fallait vraiment, vraiment le vouloir pour la pousser à haïr.

Mais elle, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

C'était trop.

Sif sut au premier regard que cette fille était l'Apocalypse.

Thor n'aurait pas pu être tout simplement exilé un petit moment sur Midgard pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs, réfléchir un peu dans un coin désert et revenir sur Asgard pour présenter quelques excuses à son père et tout était réglé, non.

Il avait fallu qu'il rencontre cette Jane, Jane Foster. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle rencontré ? La belle rencontre que d'écraser un dieu du tonnerre en voiture. Comparée à leur enfance bien plus profonde, ça ne valait rien. Quelle chance pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'une bête _Midgardienne_, d'une _mortelle_ ? Quelles chances pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un dieu du tonnerre d'Asgard tombé en plein milieu d'un désert aux valeurs et aux coutumes totalement différentes voire opposées ?

Que le destin pouvait être ironique.

Alors tout avait basculé, comme ça. Juste parce Odin, parce que Thor, parce que Loki, parce que la guerre, parce que Midgard, parce que _elle_.

Elle l'avait bien vu changer. Elle avait espéré que ça ne soit qu'un béguin ou qu'une rapide amourette qu'il abandonnerait lorsqu'il se serait rendu compte qu'elle ne le méritait pas et qu'elle n'avait qu'une cervelle de brebis en chaleur.

C'est là qu'elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle l'avait vraiment touché.

Il n'était plus le même, partagé entre ses devoirs de Prince, les gaffes de son frère, la sévérité de son père, l'amour de ses amis et cette stupide Midgardienne, le changement s'était rapidement établit. Elle sentait qu'elle le perdait. Et pourtant jamais elle ne commettrait une infidélité envers son ex-amant.

Mais bon sang, elle avait beau être gentille et compréhensive, Sif n'en restait pas moins une guerrière et une Asgardienne dans le cœur. Que pouvait-il lui trouver ?

Des siècles durant elle avait prit son cœur, elle, Sif, la guerrière renommée, celle qui pouvait soulever près de trente tonnes, soit cinq tonnes de plus que toute autre Asgardienne, sa durée de vie était bien plus longue que celle de cette Jane, elle savait mieux se battre que n'importe qui d'autre, avec ou sans armes et se trouvait être une redoutable guerrière.

Un round avec cette fille et elle lui brisait la nuque en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait.

Ce qu'elle ne refuserait pas, d'ailleurs.

En ce qui concerne l'escrime, inutile de préciser, Jane Foster ne valait rien à côté d'elle. Ce n'était même pas comparable. Seule Brunhilde encore une fois la surpassait dans ce domaine. Grâce à l'épée enchantée que Odin lui avait confiée, elle pouvait se créer des passages inter-dimensionnels sans aucun soucis, alors que cette pathétique petite souris n'en connaissait même pas l'existence.

Et puis, si Sif connaissait bien Thor, elle pouvait voir que, contrairement à ce que pouvait raconter cette stupide mortelle, le Prince d'Asgard faisait tout son possible pour la rejoindre et passer du temps avec elle. Mais enfin, qu'étaient deux ans pour un dieu ? Encore une fois, pathétique et pitoyable.

Mais le pire était cette gifle qu'elle avait osé lui asséner. De quelle droit s'était-elle permise ? Elle-même n'avait-elle jamais eut envie de lui remonter les bretelles ? Et pourtant ? Soit-disant « Pour vérifier si tu étais réel ». Puis « Pour ton absence » c'est bien cela ? Personne ne lui avait interdit de se trouver un nouveau petit copain sur sa misérable planète d'humains. Ils étaient plus de sept milliards, pourquoi rechignait-elle ?

Pour finir, elle n'avait jamais été capable de rien, cette fille. Qui la sauvait à chaque fois ? Et qui faisait des gourdes ? Et à qui la faute si Frigga était morte ? S'il l'avait laissée mourir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Loki également. Il serait resté pour l'éternité dans les cachots d'Asgard, et on n'en parlerait plus. Mais non, il avait été tué lorsque Thor l'avait emmené avec lui pour protéger Foster.

Foster, Foster, Foster, toujours Foster.

Si elle avait été tuée, il n'y aurait jamais eu de victimes et le Palais n'aurait pas été en partie détruit.

Et qu'avait-elle fait dans l'histoire ? Elle regardait l'univers, disait-on. Elle était intelligente, apparemment. Le Q.I d'une grenouille, oui. Bonne à jeter aux ordures, et encore, c'était insultant pour les ordures.

Alors voilà, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre Thor, non, pas vraiment. Elle l'aimait mais ne le reconnaissait plus. Parce que cette fille qui avait pris sa place ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Parce que cette fille ne servait absolument à rien à part se cacher, courir, pleurer, se plaindre et gifler bassement un dieu.

Elle ne valait rien et elle se comportait comme si elle était le centre du monde.

C'était un pot de fleur qu'on avait posé là et qui faisait joli pour les yeux du passant.


End file.
